


red and blue but not in a tragic way

by arinalies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: they are in ✨University✨ and they are ✨dating✨ with nothing significant or dramatic happening in their lives except for examsa drabble challenge where I try to fit into exactly 100-word format whilst writing in English for the first time ever!
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. well, that's tragic

\- Well, that's tragic, - Neil looks at Pro critically. 

\- No, you don't understand. - Pro is leaning against the kitchen table. - They really got together! I bet twenty dollars on Ives, and Wheeler asks him out first? 

He huffs with annoyance, hands grabbing the edge of the table. 

\- Shit happens, - Neil shrugs, - I mean, I still get fifteen bucks from Kat, cause she was sure Wheeler wouldn't do anything at least until next week. 

He offers a hand, and Pro smiles, taking it and pushing himself from the table. 

\- So what about some sorbet? It's on me. 

\- How can I say no?


	2. welcome back. now fucking help me

\- Welcome back. Now fucking help me!

\- Jesus, - Neil stops smiling and hurries to Pro, who seems to struggle with keeping the bookshelves from falling. - Couldn't you wait until I was around to assist?

\- I wanted it to be a surprise, - Pro huffs, tightening the last screw with his free hand. - You needed these installed anyway, so i thought i could do it while you were busy. Here, - He takes a step back carefully. - Now i’m done.

\- These are very nice bookshelves! - Neil says, surprise evident in his voice.

He turns and kisses Pro on the nose as a thank you.


End file.
